


I Love My Dad

by b1ffle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and Neville is like 2 or 3 here, au where Alice and Frank aren’t tortured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b1ffle/pseuds/b1ffle
Summary: Frank leaves before Neville can tell him he loves him.





	I Love My Dad

“Alright, be good for mummy today, buddy,” Frank said as he shrugged on his robes. 

“You be good, too!” Neville said. “Go catch lotsa bad guys!”

“I will,” Frank leaned down and ruffled Neville’s hair. “Protect mummy from any bad guys that get in, okay?”

“Okay, daddy,” Neville said. 

With one last kiss for Alice, Frank closed the door behind him and started walking to the Apparition point. 

“Alright, Neville-bear, toast and eggs for-“ Alice started. 

“I didn’t say I love him,” Neville suddenly said. 

“It’s okay, baby. He knows you love him,” Alice tried to assure him. 

“Daddy!” Neville yelled, running to the front door and opening it. “DAAAAAAAAAAAADDY!”

Frank was only halfway down the walkway in front of their house. “What’s up, buddy?”

“Don’t go yet,” Neville pleaded, running down the walkway in nothing but his diaper and socks. “I gotta say I love you!”

“Oh, well I love you too,” Frank said, opening his arms and hugging Neville. “Why are you crying?”

Neville sniffed. “‘Cause I forgot to say I love you.”

Frank chuckled. “It’s okay, bud. I always know you love me, just like I always love you,” he assured his son. He picked Neville up and carried him back up the walkway before handing him off to Alice. He kissed Alice once more. “I love you both. Be good, Nev.”

“Love you too, honey. Be safe,” Alice said back. 

“I love you soooooo much, daddy!” Neville said as Frank left again. He sniffed once more. “I want him to come back.” He rubbed his eyes. 

“I know, baby. Come on, let’s go eat some breakfast,” Alice said, turning and taking Neville back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! Please like and comment if you want! -B1


End file.
